Of Tuor and The Councils of Gondolin
by Celebrein of Gondolin
Summary: The final half to 'Of Tuor and His Coming to Gondolin' from Tolkien's Unfinished Tales.


_Disclaimer: This is my first time writing fan fiction, so go easy on the reviews! My goal here is to either expand or revise some of Tolkiens stories. This fan fiction is a continuation of Of Tuor and His Coming to Gondolin from Unfinished Tales. You need not have read Unfinished Tales to know what's going on here, but it is helpful. In the tale, Tolkien described Tuor's meeting with Ulmo and his journey to Gondolin with his Elf guide Voronwë. The text ends abruptly when Tuor first reaches the outskirts of Gondolin. Also in the Silmarillion, the description of Tuor's councils with Turgon are very vague. So my fan fiction here is the latter of half of Tolkiens unfinished tale about Tuor in Gondolin. _

Of Tuor and The Councils of Gondolin

Tuor continued to march the long pathway to the city gates with his guide, Voronwë, at his side. Though the guards of Gondolin accepted him as a messanger of Ulmo, Tuor and Voronwë remained surrounded by a formation of Elven guards during their march. Even after passing the Seven Gates, including Maeglin's Gate of Steel, it was a long way until they reached the city.

Tuor looked out past their stone walkway, where he saw rolling grassy plains, followed by the Encircling Mountains (Echoriath), the greatest asset to Gondolin's secrecy. In the center of all this Tuor saw the majestic Hidden Kingdom slowly coming closer into his sights.

Finally, after a time, Tuor and Voronwë passed through the gates of Gondolin. After being thoroughly interrogated and examined once more, Tuor was granted free travel throughout the city, and a place to stay. Voronwë, being of Noldorin descent, was not questioned as much, but was interrogated still, as were all who entered the Hidden Realm. Tuor had been the first of all Men to enter the city, and for this reason he was singled out among the Elves.

Upon passing by the city square, Tuor sighted upon none other than Ecthelion himself, leader of the House of the Fountain. He was clad in pristine black and white armor, in which the white resembled diamonds. He carried a radiant spear and shield which also bore the House colors. Among Ecthelion was a host of his own soldiers of which also had similar armor and weaponry. They had appeared to be undergoing their training for the battles to come.

In time, Tuor was loved by the Elves in Gondolin. Tuor had many tales to tell about the world of men and his homeland of Dor-lomin. Tuor was invited into many councils with Turgon, who favored him. However, Tuor was still not permitted to deliver his message from Ulmo. During these councils Maeglin scorned Tuor under his breath and refused to speak directly to him.

Finally Tuor was granted to speak to the Hidden King. Inside Turgon's chamber there were two seats, one raised slightly higher than the other. In the highest seat sat Turgon himself, and on his right sat Idril, fairest Elf-maiden of Gondolin, in the second seat. On Turgon's left was Maeglin, who stood with a fixated stare upon Tuor.

Tuor brought with him his cloak, given to him by Ulmo to evade Morgoth's forces on his long journey to Gondolin. In silence, he kneeled before Turgon and present his cloak in front of him.

Turgon beckoned Tuor to stand. "Hail Tuor, messenger of Ulmo. I must apologize for the delays of this Council, however, I have sensed already what tidings you bring."

During Tuors meeting with Ulmo, Ulmo said that he would speak for Tuor concering his message. This had happened once in speaking with Gelmir upon passing through the Encircling Mountains, and it began to happen again as Tuor spoke with Turgon. Tuor was amazed as the words came from his mouth.

"Hail Turgon, Lord of the Hidden Kingdom. I bring you an omen of the destruction of your fair city. A deceiver is among us, inside the great walls in which you have trusted for so long." There was a short pause before Turgon spoke.

"Nay", said Turgon. "The Realm of Gondolin remains but a lost rumor among Morgoth's forces, and our Kingdom cannot be seen by land, nor by air. Echoriath remains our veil on land, and Thorondir who flies among the mists above the mountains remains our guard by air."

Tuor spoke again; "The Valar have come to warn thee; Manwe and Varda have not turned their eyes from Beleriand, and they know of the happenings here even from Aman. It is unwise to turn down the advice of the Valar."

However, Turgon's pride had already been too strong. He refused to leave his city. "I repeat: There are none outside Gondolin who know of this Realm. "

"Alas I cannot force you to leave, but you have chosen your fate. Lord Turgon, prepare to fight or flee."

In the days that followed, Tuor was still held in high regard by Turgon and the Elves of Gondolin. Tuor had fallen in love with the Lord's daughter, Idril; the one whom Maeglin had desired ever since arriving in Gondolin. Idril and Tuor were married, and Maeglin grew ever hateful of Tuor.

At this time none knew of the evil in Maeglin that would lead to the ruin of the last bastion of hope for Morgoth's defeat: the Great Hidden Kingdom of Gondolin.


End file.
